crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandipedia talk:Main Page
In order to avoid irrelevant topics, please go to this page for topics posted on 31 December 2010 or before that day. Monthly Poll? I think a poll would make a fun and interesting feature to have for the wiki. It would be a cool way to see what the fans think of certain poll topics like games, characters, and such :) ♥Warner Bandicoot♥ 19:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :This is actually a good idea. Its easy to make a poll on the main page. The only problem is that the main page is such a cluster and could use some organization. I wouldn't mind seeing a poll, did you know?, and a better organized list on the main page. I could probably whip up a few of these features. -- The Magnum Master 19:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Really? That's great. I think a Feature Quote would be nice, too. And the Updates for the wiki seriously needs some updates that aren't from 2009 ♥Warner Bandicoot♥ 01:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Contributor If you're an anonymous user who edits articles on the wiki daily, just make an account already! Seriously, it's easy and it's free to be a register user on here. It would be nice to recognize people who are improving the wiki since not many people come on here anymore o_o ♥Warner Bandicoot♥ 03:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What happend to the main page!?Gamermead 09:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) * Luckily I had created an account...today. I figured why not, since I read plenty of articles on plenty of wikis on wikia and I've done plenty of editing. ;) About the Color Pallet Okay, I think I spelled that word wrong, but whatever. Anywho, I was wondering if you could change the link color to something darker? Since, I can hardly read the text since they're yellow. Seriously. I don't see the issue with the original theme, since I could easily read everything easier without straining my eyes. No offense meant, but I also don't see how purple with an iron background matches Crash bandicoot at all. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 01:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Changed it to look better. EpicWikipedian 10:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Jamn liciousness the old background looked better, plus it matched with Crash Bandicoot. I would suggest someone changing it back or atleast have a poll on the look.Bandichild 12:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :The orange background was an eyestrain in my opinion and looked ugly. And besides, Jamn liciousness was talking about an older background. BandiCooper 13:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chatroom? I've seen some other wikis with chat rooms, so maybe we could have one here. That way, members could communicate with each other, and it may benefit the wiki. Any thoughts? Crashdude 12:23, May 6, 2012 (GMT) We used to have one, but then we took a cupcake to the knee disabled it because noone ever used it. BandiCooper 13:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hungarian language Please could you add the hungarian version of Bandipedia to the other languages? https://hu.crashbandicoot.wikia.com --Meowickon (talk) 11:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Whenever you search for bandipedia on the internet the result is Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki. Can we please change that to Bandipedia, The Crash Bandicoot Wiki? ProGenRender (talk) 19:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC)ProGenRenderProGenRender (talk) 19:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Split 1 page into 2, here's why I think the new version of crash (and any other characters) and the original one from Naughty Dog should have there own articles: Crash Bandicoot (Original Series) Crash Bandicoot (Mutant Series) PAX (talk) 03:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) HD releases Any Possible Article coming soon about any crash bandicoot HD collection releases :There aren't any HD releases. And please type the subhect of the message in the summary box and sign your posts with ~~~~. 08:15, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Forum Since CBF is closed now, it should be removed from the main page. IWander (talk) 03:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) '''Adding A Crash Bandicoot Daily Trivia ' It sounds cool to me! What do you guys think? Let me know!